


Not All Who Wander Are Lost

by elemie89



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gun Violence, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Masturbation, Organized Crime, Pregnancy, Rated E for Eventually, lets pretend I know how police departments are run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/pseuds/elemie89
Summary: Ben Solo is a detective for the Miami-Dade Police Department who just had the misfortune of killing his father, Han, in the course of an investigation.Rey Johnson is the intrepid crime and police reporter for The Miami Chronicle who's been forced to write a human interest piece on him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wilkommen. Biennvenue. Welcome. This fic was inspired by my girl Saidah ([sidsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidsaid/pseuds/sidsaid)) in our Marblo Wives group chat. 
> 
> A few things before we get going:
> 
> 1) A fair warning, this one will be slightly darker then my last fics. **Please, please, please mind the tags**. If any of those subjects make you uncomfortable/ are triggering, please be advised. 
> 
> 2) chapter count is a rough guesstimate at this point, subject to change at the authors discretion. 
> 
> And last, but surely not least - shout out to my beta [theselittlefics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings) for keeping me in the right tense and providing me with invaluable feedback. She truly makes me look better than I am. 
> 
> Sit back, relax, and enjoy!

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” Rey Johnson said, immediately regretting swearing in front of her editor-in-chief. 

The pasty British ginger sitting in front of her, known as Armitage Hux, was not amused. “No, Johnson, I’m not  _ shitting  _ you. I want a human interest piece on Ben Solo.” 

Rey sighed and stared out of the window behind her editor, wishing she could fling herself out of it. The view of Doral Park usually brightened her day, but it was doing nothing for her at the moment. She was being sent toward a firing squad and Armitage knew it. She was well aware of who Ben Solo was; he’d been all over the local news lately. He was a detective for the Miami-Dade Police Department narcotics division and he had killed his father less than two months ago. 

“Can you give it to Kaydel? I think she’s better suited to…”

“Johnson,” her editor replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re one of our crime and police reporters. Connix writes for our entertainment division, so  _ you _ are it. You are the best-suited to write this story.” 

Rey opened her mouth to protest, but Armitage’s hand flew up to silence her. “You  _ will _ spend about a week trailing Detective Solo and you  _ will  _ come back to me with a Pulitzer Prize worthy article. Are we clear?” 

Rey sighed and leaned back in her chair. The expression on his face told her this was not up for negotiation.

Her trepidation about this new venture had little to do with being in the field. Ben Solo had killed his father in the course of an investigation. Han Solo was a beloved businessman in Miami. Millenium Falcon Shipping had been a thriving enterprise since the late 1970s. The company’s philanthropy was renowned in the community; most notably, the company gave full scholarships to the University of Miami for a few exemplary students from underprivileged neighborhoods. Rey felt personally connected to this case as she was one of those exemplary students. 

Ben Solo’s name had been all over the news after Han’s death. Rey knew this full well because she had written a majority of the articles for the  _ Chronicle  _ about it. She’d also been critical of the police department’s response to Mr. Solo’s death. Her journalist’s intuition told her they were hiding something. The initial investigation hadn’t produced much, just basic facts: the younger Solo encountered the elder at the shipping yard, the elder Solo resisted arrest, and was shot by his own flesh and blood. Further complicating the case, the Director of Police was Ben’s mother and Han’s estranged wife, Leia Organa. 

Rey assumed that Internal Affairs only released scant facts about the shooting to protect their own, a fact she didn’t hide in her writings about the subject. Ben Solo was simply put on mandatory suspension during the investigation and was back on desk duty, now that it was all said and done - a slap on the wrist if anyone were to ask Rey. Many in the community were outraged by this because of Han’s standing in city. Rey tried to give these people a voice by demanding answers in her posts. Ms. Organa had even tried to quell the noise by releasing the IA report. It didn’t work. 

Rey assumed that sending her into the lion’s den was a last-ditch collaborative effort between  _ The Miami Chronicle _ and the department to forge a peace, with Rey posing as mediator. 

As she went back to her desk to collect her things and head home, Rey was struck by the realization this was an amazing opportunity. Maybe she could get some answers out of Ben Solo. Maybe she could uncover the truth of what the police were hiding. This energized her. Her assignment might be a challenge, but that was where Rey thrived. However, she still couldn’t ignore the churning in her stomach at the thought of walking into a hostile environment tomorrow. 

***

Ben Solo let out a sigh as he poured some coffee in the narcotics squad room. It was 7 am and it appeared that he was the first one to arrive. He preferred it this way because he could leave early from his desk duties. The more he could do to lessen the torture of paperwork, the better. He grabbed the styrofoam cup and headed back toward his desk. His chair made the squeaking noise that drove him crazy for the past 3 weeks. He ran his hand through his raven, shoulder-length hair, he willed himself to keep cool. Ben was close to getting off desk duty, and didn’t need to give Sargent Holdo any reason to send him right back. 

At least he felt safe and protected in the squad room. He didn’t have to worry about dirty glances from strangers here. Those had become his lot in life since, well... he stopped his train of thought there. 

Those on the force didn’t question his motives like outsiders did. They just assumed he did what he had to do or kept their opinions to themselves. Ben appreciated people who kept their opinions to themselves and didn’t splash it all over the internet. Holdo told him not to read articles or blog posts about it, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. They were pretty much all variations on a theme: the police were overreaching, had too much power and not enough oversight. The way they saw it, Ben’s father’s death was just a symptom of a much larger problem. 

Try as he might, he couldn’t ignore the noise. It stared at him from the  _ Miami Chronicle _ when he was getting his morning coffee. Most of the articles and blog posts were written by some writer named Rey Johnson. He imagined her as some sort of 40-year-old bitter woman surrounded by cats. If he ever met her, he’d like to give her a piece of his mind. She didn’t know him or his life and was judging him from behind her computer screen. A part of him knew that this Rey Johnson was just doing her job. Ben intellectually could get behind increased police accountability, he just wished he hadn’t been made the poster child for it. 

“Solo.” Sargent Holdo’s voice broke him out of his pity party. 

He slowly turned his chair around and quirked his eyebrows at his superior. 

“My office. Now.” 

More of his colleagues had trickled in during the time it took him to have his little pity party. As he stood up and walked into Holdo’s office, he could feel their bodies turning toward him and their gazes boring into his back. Slouching to make his large frame smaller, he continued walking and pretended he wasn’t the center of attention at this particular moment. 

Holdo pointed to a chair as Ben entered her office and he followed her silent order. His boss’ office was decidedly simple. An old metal desk and a bookcase were the only furniture. Her desk housed mountains of paperwork and a few photographs. As Ben surveyed the office, she pulled a few files and cleared her throat. 

“I’m putting you back in the field,” she said curtly. 

Ben nodded, his stoic exterior belying his excitement. 

“I’d like you to press your informants. We’re looking for information pertaining to these two cases,” she continued, handing him the files she fished out earlier. 

Ben flipped open the files and skimmed. He froze when he came to a particular line in the report he was reading. Holdo picked up on his hesitance. 

“Problem, Solo?” 

“This is…”

“Yes, it is,” she said, cutting him off. “Is that going to be an issue?”

“Not unless it’s an issue with you, ma’am,” he replied. 

“Good.” She leaned back in her chair. “Oh, one more thing…”

She couldn’t finish her thought before the door to her office opened. 

“Sargent Holdo? Sorry I’m late,” a lilting British voice said behind Ben. 

“Ah! Ms. Johnson, you’re actually right on time,” Holdo smiled. 

Ben turned his head to get a look at who interrupted the meeting. A pretty - no,  _ beautiful _ \- brunette (Ben still had eyes after all) had just burst in, straightening out her brown leather messenger bag. After the initial shock of the intrusion subsided, Ben realized Holdo had called her Ms. Johnson. Surely this couldn’t be the same Rey Johnson who had been the bane of Ben’s existence for the past three weeks. She surely wasn’t a 40-year-old cat lady. Ben didn’t know how to process this. 

“Ben, this is Rey Johnson from  _ The Miami Chronicle _ . She’s going to be following you for about a week or so and write a piece on the department and you,” Holdo explained, motioning for Rey to take the seat next to Ben. 

“I’m... sorry?” 

“What part of that was unclear, Solo?” she replied, cocking her head. 

“None of it, ma’am,” he said, pushing his chair away from her desk. Taking a few steps toward the door, he noticed Rey was still in her chair. “You coming?” 

“Oh. Yes,” she said, scrambling to follow him. 

Ben stalked out of the office. He paused at his desk for a moment to open a drawer and swipe the keys to his squad car. With a nod of his head, he told Rey where he was headed and she continued to follow silently. 

They headed outside the precinct and toward the fleet of unmarked Ford SUVs. Ben held up his keys and watched for blinking lights. He noticed Rey fishing around in her bag for something and headed over to the passenger door. He opened it up for her. She stopped abruptly. 

“What are you doing?” She looked up at him, confused. 

“Just opening your door.”

“I can open my own doors,” she stated curtly, crossing her arms across her chest. 

Ben huffed and walked to the driver’s side. “Fine, just trying to be nice.” 

The pair buckled themselves in and Ben started the car up. Ben steered them toward the freeway in silence. He didn’t mind the quiet - what he did mind was feeling like he was staring down the barrel of a loaded gun with a reporter in his car. How was this going to go? Would she start off with a few softball questions like his favorite color or band? Or was she going to jump in to the hard-hitting stuff immediately, like, “why are you a cold-hearted bastard who killed your own father?” He kept driving toward his informant’s house and willed the day to be over. 

***

Rey didn’t know where they were headed, but based on the files Ben had taken from Sargent Holdo’s office and the general direction they were going, she assumed Ben was working cases again. She received about the welcome she had expected from him. Rey had heard through the grapevine that Detective Solo read some of her work about him. Given some of the unflattering things she’d written, his reaction to her showing up was positively congenial. She was also slightly miffed at Sargent Holdo for springing this on Ben. At least Hux had the decency to give her 24 hours notice to mentally prepare herself. Rey almost felt bad for him. Almost. Treating her like some damsel in distress with that door stunt didn’t win him any points. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me any questions?” Ben asked, breaking their silence. His voice betrayed curiosity more than annoyance, throwing Rey for a loop. 

“I’m just observing for now.” 

Ben hummed in understanding. “We’re going to see some informants of mine. That’s what I’m doing today and tomorrow.” 

Rey nodded and looked out the car window, making notes on her phone. The remaining hours passed slowly as Ben moved from house to house, asking questions. She started off with a few softball questions: why he wanted to enter the police force, his favorite movie, and his favorite flavor of ice cream. She lulled him in and got him talking - well, as much as Rey could get him talking. She sensed he was not a loquacious man by any stretch of the imagination, so she was going to take what she could get. Finally sensing she had him open enough, she decided to just go for it. 

“So, what happened on that night?”

Ben’s demeanor changed. Rey knew now probably wasn’t the right time for this question, but it was too late. 

“You sure don’t waste any time do you?” Ben scoffed. “Read the official report, that’s what happened.” 

“I did. It was very sparse on details and personally approved by your mother, so color me skeptical,” Rey shot back. 

“That’s your right.” 

“You were the only one who approached your father, you didn’t call for any back-up. When back-up  _ finally  _ arrived, there was no body,” Rey said, counting each point she made on her fingers. 

“You seem to have it all figured out, why don’t you tell me what happened?” Ben challenged. 

“You, in the official report maintained that you shot your father because he tried to flee and resisted arrest. You said he fell off the docks into the Atlantic - hence no body. I think you pushed his dead body off the docks to hide something.” 

“Like what? I have nothing to hide,” Ben retorted. 

“Also, It’s not just about you, I’m trying to shed light on -” 

“‘Police brutality as a whole is an epidemic in this country and Miami is not immune to this virus,’” Ben recited. 

Rey didn’t know whether to cringe or puff up with pride. “Ah. A fan.” 

“You could say that,” Ben sneered. 

“It’s bigger than you -” Rey tried to complete her sentence but Ben swerved off the road and threw the SUV in park. She looked over at Ben, expecting fury and rage, but only finding sadness and confusion. 

“When my name is the only name mentioned, it’s hard not to take it personally,” he finally spoke, quietly. 

“I - I’m sorry,” Rey stammered. She usually wasn’t at a loss for words like this. 

“You’re sorry…” Ben began with a chuckle. 

“No, you know what?” Rey changed her mind as her voice getting a bit louder. “I’m  _ not _ sorry. The fact remains, you murdered your father in cold blood.” 

“You want the scoop? You want the real story?” Ben’s dark eyes were now boring into her.

“That’s what I’m here for.”

“Han Solo was a criminal,” Ben spat out. 

Rey once again lost her ability to speak at this revelation. How could that be? Han was a good man, a community man, and - by all accounts - a family man. 

“He had you fooled too didn’t he?” Ben questioned, staring straight ahead. 

“I was a scholarship recipient,” Rey replied meekly. 

Ben huffed, “On the night he died - the worst night of my life, by the way - we had intel there were drugs in a shipping container down at the port. I happened upon my father near two kilos of meth.  _ That’s _ what my mother conveniently left out of the official report. The part about him moving away and resisting arrest? Yeah, that happened. That’s when I shot him.” 

A silence descended over the car for a few moments before Rey broke it by saying the first thing that popped in her head. 

“Can I print that?” 

“Fuck,” Ben breathed. “Yeah, go ahead. Print it. I don’t give a shit.” 

She immediately regretted those words as Ben threw on the turn signal and moved on with his day. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to start off by thanking everyone who left such amazing comments/ reached out. I'm loving the response to this, so keep it coming!
> 
> Also, thank you to my Reylo Writers GC on Twitter. Thanks to them, this chapter turned out a lot smuttier than I originally planned. As always, I apologize for nothing. 
> 
> Finally a huge thank you to the best beta and friend a fic writer could ask for, [theselittlethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings). You make me look better than I actually am, for which I am eternally grateful.

Rey knew she’d really stepped in it this time. She always knew the day would come when her journalist’s instincts would get her into trouble and she’d say something she’d regret. Building a good rapport with the subject was Journalism 101 and Rey destroyed any good will she had built up with Ben Solo when she blurted out if she could print the very reason he felt justified shooting his own father. She couldn’t get the look of betrayal in his eyes out of her head and it made her sick to her stomach.

She arrived home to her modest one-bedroom apartment, threw her keys on her faux granite countertop, headed over to the fridge, and pulled out a bottle of wine to let it warm up a bit. Rey normally wasn’t one for drinking, but after today she felt she’d earned it. She also liked to take warm baths at the end of stressful days and this was no exception.

As she headed into the bathroom, she took stock of the day’s events. She kept coming back to seeing Ben Solo’s face, brooding and full of pain. Rey expected him to be smug as fuck with a devil-may-care attitude. The time spent with him that day surprised Rey. He masked his pain very well, but Rey always prided herself on reading people very well too. Sometimes she hated that particular gift, but she chalked it up to being an occupational hazard.

She tried to put that face out of her mind as she got in her bath with her wine. Settling her neck on a towel at the back of the tub, she closed her eyes and sighed. Lazily splashing the water, she sipped her wine and let the drink wash over her body. Her errant thoughts centered around Detective Solo and her mind moved on from the hurt Rey had perceived. Almost as if she were watching a movie in slow motion, she pondered his chiseled jaw and facial hair. Rey always did like the way a little scruff made a man look. Detective Solo certainly did make it work. His piercing brown eyes betrayed more than he knew and Rey could see herself getting lost in them.

Then there were his hands, the way they made the steering wheel look like nothing? Rey almost moaned thinking about it. Her free hand migrated under the water involuntarily and toward her thigh as her thoughts further spiraled to what he could do to her with those hands. Opening up her legs, she began to stroke her clit with two fingers.

She gasped at the delicious friction her movements provided between her legs. Instead of her own hand giving her pleasure, Detective Ben hovered above her, circling her clit with his thumb. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt the self-induced orgasm rising in her. Her imagination kicked into overdrive as she teased her nipple. She could almost feel his mouth on her sucking, nipping - whatever his lips desired. Slipping two fingers in her slick core, she pumped and felt his cock filling and stretching her completely. Her hips bucked against her fingers and she let out a loud moan that surprised even her as her release came.

Rey’s eyes shot open and she sat straight up in the bath. Breathing hard, she looked around the room. _What the hell? Since when do I drink one glass of wine and act like I’m a horny ingenue in a romance novel? Geez, Rey, get a grip. You’ve known him for less than twelve hours and he was a dick for most of it._

She looked at her stemless glass. Seeing that a good portion of the wine was gone, she blamed it on the alcohol. Making the executive decision to cut herself off right there, she got out of the tub and dried herself off. She threw on a robe hanging from the back door of the bathroom. When she got to her bedroom, she threw on a pair of fresh pajamas and grabbed her phone.

Detective Solo was getting under her skin more than she liked and she needed to talk to the one person she knew could give her some professional perspective. She stared at the device for a few seconds, pondering if she should actually call the person who came to mind. Deciding it was for the best, she found Professor Skywalker’s name in her phone and called him.

“What can I do for you, Rey?” he answered on the third or fourth ring.

“Hey Professor Skywalker, is this a good time?”

“I always have time for my most persistent former pupil - and how many times have I asked you to call me Luke?” he said, the probable grin on his face coming through the phone.

Rey smirked. “Sorry, just having trouble with my current assignment.”

“How can I help?”

“Well, the subject is getting under my skin. I’ve only been following him one day and -”

“He?” Luke cut her off and hummed in interest.

Rey rolled her eyes. “Yeah. He.”

“Who is this guy?” her mentor asked.

“Ben Solo, that narcotics detective who killed his dad, Han,” she replied matter-of-factly.

“Oh,” Luke said, his tone turning dark.

“What? What’s that ‘oh’ for Pro - Luke?” she asked.

“I’m surprised this never came up, but Ben’s my nephew.”

Rey remembered her old professor casually mentioning he had a twin sister. Now having a little more knowledge of Ben’s family tree, she assumed it was Leia Organa.

“Oh,” Rey replied, more curtly than she intended. This complicated things a bit.

“It’s okay, I understand. Ben’s a complicated fellow. I haven’t spoken to him since - well, before Han’s death, and he still gets under my skin too,” he said with a chuckle.

“So what do I do?” Rey questioned.

“Remember, his anger isn’t personal and you’re just doing your job,” Luke stated.

“Thanks Luke,” Rey said.

That particular platitude didn’t really help at this juncture, but she’d file it away for later use if need be. She flopped down on her bed. If today was any indication of how this assignment was going to go, she saw many nights of wine and baths in her future.

***

Across town, Ben Solo sat in the living room of his townhouse. The only light on the first floor came from a lamp next to his recliner and a small light from the kitchen. He poured another glass of whiskey from the decanter sitting on his side table. Bringing the crystal glass and holding the amber drink to his lips, he willed the day’s events out of his head.

It was bad enough he’d finally come face-to-face with the person who’d been running his name into the ground for the past month. She’d _also_ managed to get him to think about the worst night of his life, something he’d managed to successfully avoid thus far. Rey Johnson was under Ben’s skin and he fucking hated it.

Still, he had to concede there was something about her. Ben freely admitted he wasn’t the easiest person to get along with. He’d dished it out and she’d thrown it right back in his face. The only other woman who didn’t roll her eyes, walk away, or - even worse - cry when he was an ass was his mother. If it weren’t for that mouth and that attitude, Ben could probably see himself getting along with Rey.

_Goddamn, does she have a mouth on her_ , Ben thought. _Always has to get the last word, huh?_

Whether it was the alcohol or pure exhaustion, Ben’s mind flitted to _other_ ways Rey could use that pretty little mouth of hers. Ben did think Rey was gorgeous - again, he wasn’t blind after all. Involuntarily closing his eyes, his imagination placed her kneeling in front of him. She had a devilish grin on her face as she slid her hands up his thighs toward the waistband of his pants. Ben’s dick throbbed and strained against his jeans. He lifted his ass off the chair and pushed the offending item of clothing down to his knees. Gripping his cock, he smeared the precum that had already developed down and began his slow jerking motions.

Visions of Rey taking his cock played in his mind as he continued his strokes. If she were here right now, he’d lace his fingers through her hair as she bobbed. This mental image elicited a groan from deep in Ben. He picked up his pace and let his fantasy keep playing as he sensed his release drawing near. Ben came moments later and after slowing his breathing, he saw the evidence of his activity on his boxer briefs and hardwood floors.

His senses finally returned to him and he placed a hand on his forehead. He stood to go change and clean up, scolding himself all the way to his bedroom. Since when did he jerk off thinking about a girl he’d met less than twelve hours ago? It was childish and Ben knew he had more regard for women than what he just displayed. He didn’t know how he was going to survive the rest of Rey Johnson’s time with him.

***

The next morning, Rey met Ben in the parking lot of the station as arranged. Minutes after pulling in to the parking lot, Rey saw Ben lumbering out of the front door. She felt a warmth gather and not in her face. Luckily, Ben wasn’t looking at her or she might have spontaneously combust right then and there. As he drew closer, she realized she couldn’t meet his gaze in light of what she’d done while thinking about him last night.

“Good morning,” he said upon reaching the car.

“Morning,” she replied, flicking her eyes to meet him for a brief moment.

As they got in the car and began driving, she noted he couldn’t meet hers either. _That’s odd_ , she thought. Silence reigned and Rey felt her worst fears confirmed - she’d killed all rapport she’d built up. _Fucking perfect,_ she thought as she rested her chin in her hand and looked out the window. Rey had just about given up hope on turning in a decent article when he interrupted the quiet in the vehicle.

He cleared his throat. “I - I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday”

“Oh?” Rey asked, turning to look at him. The moment she turned to look at him, his eyes immediately went back on the road. Rey shifted in her seat.

“I was kind of a dick yesterday.”

“Kind of?” Rey challenged.

“I’m trying to apologize here,” he replied, exasperated.

“Right. Continue.”

“I’m sorry for being a dick.”

“Apology accepted.” Rey replied. “I’m sorry for pushing you buttons.”

Ben nodded in acceptance.

“Where are we going?” Rey questioned.

“Pressing yet _another_ informant.” Ben replied as he turned down a street. “We’re here.”

They pulled over in front of a small brown house with a chain link fence wrapped around the front. The lawn was overgrown and a dog was barking somewhere. A woman wearing a bright yellow tank top and cut off jeans stood on the small covered concrete porch with her hands crossed.

“The fuck you doing here?!” Rey heard the woman yell as she opened her door.

“Nice to see you too, Aaliyah.” Ben said by way of greeting. “Where is he?”

“DJ ain’t here,” the woman replied, full of nervous energy as Ben and Rey drew closer. “Got locked up last week.”

Ben sighed like this didn’t surprise him. The pair drew closer to her and she reeked of cigarettes and something else Rey couldn’t quite place. The woman kept shifting uneasily and scratching her arm. Rey assumed she was probably high on something from her jerky movements. Her suspicions were confirmed when Ben quirked an eyebrow as he caught a glimpse of a crack pipe in the ashtray on the white plastic table. Aaliyah’s eyes widened with fear.

“Is Jayden here?” Ben asked. A child’s cry from inside the house answered his question.

“Don’t,” Aaliyah whispered softly, on the verge of tears.

“I’m calling Maz. She’s coming to get Jayden and you’re checking yourself into rehab tonight,” Ben stated authoritatively.

“But…” she protested.

Ben threw up a hand. “It’s either that or I’m back here tomorrow to haul you in.”

That seemed to shut her up. Ben started walking away and motioned for Rey to follow him. Ben turned the ignition once in the car and pulled away from the house wordlessly.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Ben said moments later.

“Yeah?”

“I’m the poster child for police corruption and overreach, bending the rules as I see fit,” he stated.

“No.”

“No?”

“I was actually thinking you’re kind of a nice guy when you’re not busy being an asshole to me,” Rey said with a smirk.

Ben seem surprised by her words and considered them for a moment. “And you’re actually kind of nice too”

“Yeah?” Rey asked.

Ben returned her smirk from earlier. “Yeah, when you’re not busting my balls.”

Rey laughed and turned to look out the window. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter! Thank you to everyone who's left kudos and comments on the last chapter. I truly appreciate y'all taking the time to read my humble little tale. 
> 
> A huge virtual hug to my beta and part of my cheerleading section [theselittlethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings). As always, I couldn't do this without you <3\. 
> 
> Secondly, this chapter features some gorgeous calligraphy from the ever-lovely [@childishlandino](https://twitter.com/chiIdishIandino). Can't stress enough how obsessed I am with it. 
> 
> Finally and most importantly, this chapter deals with some dark themes. **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE mind the tags**. If any of these subjects are triggering for you, please do not continue any further. 
> 
> Now here we go with Chapter 3!

[ ](https://imgur.com/HYBobIb)

“What day is it?” Ben asked.

“It’s Thursday,” Rey said, absentmindedly looking out the window. 

“Huh... you’ve been with me a week and we haven’t killed each other yet.” 

“ _ Yet _ ,” Rey emphasized. “But yes that’s quite the achievement.” 

“It is, however, my whiskey budget has really taken a hit since you’ve been following me,” Ben teased. 

“Funny, I could say the same thing about my wine budget,” Rey shot back with a smirk.  _ And my battery budget _ , she added silently, sneaking a peak at his hands. She felt heat gathering in her stomach and she quickly looked away and steadied herself with a few quick breaths. 

“So,” she continued. “You’ve been tracking a new strain of what?” 

“Heroine. It’s laced with Fentanyl and God knows what else - the lab is still working on that,” Ben provided. 

Rey nodded and typed some notes on her phone. “And we’re waiting for more officers so you can go raid a shipping container down at the docks, right?”

Ben nodded in response. “I’m sure the idea of being surrounded by cops is appealing.” 

Rey rolled her eyes at Ben’s not-so-subtle jab. “I don’t hate cops, you know. My best friend actually works with surveillance equipment for the department, you might know her - Rose Tico?” 

Ben raised his eyebrows, “Ah no kidding. She’s actually one of the better ones they send us on stakeouts with.” 

Rey chuckled and saw several SUVs pull up next to Detective Solo. 

“Should I stay put?” Rey questioned, moving her hand toward the latch for the door. 

“Yeah, stay put. Need-to-know-only type stuff,” Ben explained. 

Rey nodded and relaxed in her seat. She watched as Ben huddled with his fellow detectives. They strapped their bulletproof vests on and loaded their weapons. 

Rey swallowed hard as they walked out of sight. She’d agreed with Ben beforehand it was best to stay in the SUV while they initially raided the shipping container. Her leg bounced with nervous energy and a knot began to form in her stomach - not for her, but for Ben. 

_ Wait,  _ Rey paused,  _ am I actually  _ concerned  _ about Ben?  _ Rey rationalized it was only natural to care about a fellow human being’s safety - given the potentially dangerous situation Ben might find himself in. That was all, though. Rey tried to halt her train of thought. Letting her thoughts run wild and out of control would only lead to confusion and pain. 

A loud pop akin to fireworks brought Rey out of her thoughts, but did nothing to quell her anxiety. It was only several  _ very  _ long minutes later when she jumped at the rapping of his knuckles on the car window that her nerves settled. Ben waved at her, letting her know the cost was clear.

Rey tepidly stepped out of the car. “Is everything ok?” 

Ben nodded in response as she put on a standard issue bulletproof vest. He lead her toward where - she assumed - the shipping containers were. They moved silently. Rey’s imagination ran wild. She didn’t know what she’d find what when they would reach their destination. Best case scenario she pictured was they’d find the average twenty-five-year-old’s student debt worth of cocaine in a container. The worst case scenario was seeing a dead body. 

Crime scene tape and flashing blue and red lights greeted them when they arrived. Rey moved cautiously toward the barrier, held her breath and lifted up the tape. She stopped short when she saw a man sprawled out, face down on the ground with blood pooled around his head.  _ Keep calm, Rey _ , she urged herself.  _ At least the worst case scenario is out of the way _ . 

“Who was he?” she pointed in the direction of the corpse. 

“He’s a low-level drug dealer who we’ve been chasing for months. He decided to charge at one of us.” 

Rey felt a chill up her spine as Ben spoke. She couldn’t quite place if Ben was being callous or if it was a defense mechanism. Rey knew Ben’s job could be emotionally taxing, so she hoped coping mechanism was the answer. She had seen him get emotional over Han’s death before. However, the man lying on the ground wasn’t Han. He was a criminal peddling poison and making Ben’s job harder. 

“You coming?” Ben’s voice interrupted her thoughts. 

Rey jumped a little and followed Ben over to the first shipping container. Inside sat two dozen crates. Half of them were cracked open, with narcotics detectives emptying their contents. A drug sniffing German Shepherd (called April O’Neil, Rey later learned) directed their efforts. Just as Rey suspected, piled outside the shipping container was at least 10 kilos of cocaine with the amount growing each minute as more crates were emptied. 

Two detectives had just taken bolt cutters to the second shipping container and pulled the chains off. Rey heard the massive door creak open as she watched April O’Neil paw at yet another wooden box. 

“Hey Solo!” one of the detectives opening the second crate yelled. “You’re gonna wanna come see this!” 

Ben walked over toward the men with purpose. Rey gasped at what she saw.  _ People,  _ she surveyed in disbelief. Ten of them, to be specific. Working for  _ The Chronicle _ , Rey had written and read stories on human trafficking all too often. She was intimately familiar with the statistics regarding the crime that were quite damning for Miami. 

Rey had come to love her adopted hometown. It had everything a woman of Rey’s age could want - vibrant nightlife, burgeoning food scene, and many opportunities for career growth. However, there was a seedy underbelly to it all. As a crime reporter, Rey was well aware of that. Up until this point, it had all been police reports, eyewitness accounts, and stories after the fact. 

The actual real life thing was staring Rey in the face.  _ Keep calm, Rey, _ repeating her mantra from earlier as she surveyed the faces of the women in the crate. They all looked terrified, paralyzed in their places. Rey knew they had probably seen badges and were envisioning a million equally horrible scenarios. The cries of a child drew their attention. Rey’s eyes fell on a girl who appeared no more than six-years-old. 

“English?” one of the officers asked. Blank faces just stared back at him. 

“Espanol?” Ben asked. 

Upon hearing their native tongue, several women shook their heads. Ben instructed them to come out of the crate and stand in a line. They complied and the officers questioned them for a few minutes. When they came to the little girl, her wails for her mother would not stop. The officers attempted to ask her name to no avail. 

Rey stepped forward. “Maybe I could try?” 

“You speak Spanish?” Ben asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Un poquito,” she responded and walked over to the girl. 

She kneeled down to the girl’s level and introduced herself. The girl flung herself into Rey’s arms and renewed her pleas for her mother. Rey blinked at first, frozen in place receiving this young girl’s trust. Wrapping her arms around the girl once her wits returned, she rubbed the girl’s back in reassurance. Somewhere in all this, Ben moved away to go about his official business while the other officers questioned the people they pulled from the crate. 

As Rey listened to the interrogation, nausea and disgust began to bubble up in her stomach. She learned the young girl she held was called Amelia. Amelia’s parents had made the trip in the shipping container but didn’t survive. Rey stomach lurched as she stole a glance at the three bodies she’d just noticed sitting in the container. However, the group was tight-lipped about anything else. The detectives finished their questioning and Rey excused herself to be out of sight. 

The emotions threatening to boil over finally reached the surface. Rey’s legs gave out and she grabbed the side of nearby shipping container to steady herself. Dry heaves rolled over her as the faces from the container - especially young Amelia’s - began to sear into her memory. Hot tears welled up in her eyes as she pondered the future Amelia was in for - one which Rey knew very well - full of fear of abandonment and mistrust. A scream threatened to escape from deep inside her, when she felt a warm hand rubbing her back. 

“You ok, sweetheart?” 

***

Ben watched as the little girl jumped into Rey’s arms. He felt a tugging on his heart at the tender scene. The child was clearly scared out of her mind and latched onto Rey as a source of comfort. He coughed to clear the lump forming in his throat and walked away toward another colleague. He wished he could say say that this was his first brush with human trafficking in his line of work, but he would sadly be lying. 

“Hey, can we find the harbor master and see who these containers are registered to?” he asked the detective walking next to him. 

The man nodded and headed toward a small office in the distance. Remote sobs pulled Ben’s attention back to the direction of their crime scene. As he turned around, he expected to see that one of the trafficking victims was the source of the crying. He was dead wrong. It was Rey, doubled over and sobbing where she thought no one could see her. 

_ Maybe she’s not as stoic as I thought _ , Ben thought to himself as he walked over toward her. His hand hovered over her back just a little too long as Ben pondered the Pandora’s Box this would open. He was just comforting a fellow human. That was all. He followed through and rubbed her back. 

“You ok, sweetheart?” he asked.  _ Sweetheart? Where the fuck did that come from? _

Rey straightened up and sniffled, bearing her puffy red face to him. Wiping her eyes, she shot Ben a weak smile. “I’ll be fine.” 

He moved to stand in front of her and placed his hands on her arms. “Hey, it’s ok if it gets to you.”

“It’s just -” Rey began. asAs more tears streamed down her face. 

“You don’t have to explain.” 

“It’s not getting to you…” Rey countered. 

“How do you think I developed my sparkling personality?” Ben smirked. 

Rey rolled her eyes and chuckled. 

“Come here,” Ben said, pulling her in for a hug. 

She rested her head on Ben’s chest and he felt her sigh into him. He wrapped his arms around her and an unfamiliar sensation swelled up in his chest. He felt  _ protective _ toward Rey. This was something new. Ben had been a lone wolf for as long as he could remember. It was just better that way. Now Rey was here and throwing that out the window. Ben didn’t want to think about what all that meant. He just wrapped his arms around Rey and told her it was ok. 

After standing too close for too long, Ben pulled away. “Let’s get you back to the car, huh?” 

Rey nodded and crossed her arms close to her body. Ben removed his department issued windbreaker and draped it around Rey’s shoulders. Normally Ben would have commented about how comically small Rey looked under his large jacket, but now was not the time. 

“Hey, Solo!” a voice came from behind them as they walked away from the crime scene. It was the detective Ben had sent to talk to the harbormaster. 

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Found out who owns the shipping containers,” he said, waving some papers he held in his hand. “Registered to some corporation called Starkiller?”

Ben wrinkled his face in confusion, “Never heard of ‘em.” 

“It’s a shell corporation,” Rey interjected meekly. 

“For who?” 

“First Order, LLC,” Rey replied. “I’ve been doing a bit of research into some alleged human rights violations in factories in Nicaragua...” 

“Of course you have…” Rey shot Ben a look, realizing he’d said that out loud.

“The factories down there are registered under Starkiller, LLC. There’s a few layers it’ss hidden under, but it’s them.” 

“Fuck,” Ben breathed. This was now officially a clusterfuck. First Order, LLC was a major employer in the city of Miami. They were a Fortune 500 Company armed to the hilt with high- priced lawyers who could bury the police department in motions and paperwork. “Lemme see the warrant?” 

Ben’s colleague produced a piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to him. Ben combed the piece of paper. It was signed by a judge sympathetic to the department and everything was in perfect order. He wasn’t about to have this evidence thrown out of court on a technicality. Handing the warrant back to his co-worker, he put his arms around Rey. 

“I’m gonna get her home,” Ben stated. “Call me if there’s any issues.” 

The man nodded and they resumed walking to the car. Ben drove to Rey’s apartment and walked her up to her second floor dwelling. She put her keys in the lock and turned toward him. 

“Could... you just stay with me for a while?” Ben sensed the hesitation in her voice.

From what he knew of Rey, she was strong. He knew she wouldn’t be asking him to stay unless she  _ really _ didn’t want to be alone. Ben had his own moment of hesitation. Staying with her could prove to be disastrous. Before his brain could speak up, the image of the child clutching Rey flooded all reason out. 

“Yeah. Sure.” 

*** 

“Could... you just stay with me for a while?” Rey didn’t even recognize her own voice - small and hesitant - as it left her body. 

She also rationalized asking Ben to stay because Rose was on an all-night stakeout and couldn’t come. Yep, that was why. There was no other reason, whatsoever. It seemed like it took forever for Ben to respond that Rey almost regretted asking him. 

“Yeah. Sure.”

Rey’s heart leapt. She knew she couldn’t face spending the night alone after what she’d seen down at the docks. Her hands hadn’t stopped shaking since then. She entered the apartment and attempted to make herself some tea to steady her nerves, but her stupid hands and their shaking made this a difficult venture. Rey almost cried when she dropped her favorite mug on the ground. 

“Damnit,” she yelled, praying it wasn’t broken. 

She knelt down on the ground to pick it up and was met by Ben. 

“Hey,” he said, their gazes meeting just a little too long. “Go sit down. I got this.” 

Rey nodded, relieved to see Ben holding an intact mug, and went to sit on her couch. She brought up Netflix on her TV and found her go-to show when she needed to zone out or feel happy, The Great British Bake-Off. Rey’s eyes glazed over as Mel and Sue entertained with their familiar banter. A minute or two later, Ben handing Rrey her tea jolted her back to the present. 

She took a sip or two of her drink and set it on a coaster on the end table next to the couch. Exhaustion overwhelmed her. She took a throw pillow, and set it inches from Ben’s thigh, and laidyed down. Looking up at Ben, she saw his eyelids becoming heavy with sleep. It was strange, but having him around made her feel more relaxed and protected. Soon, her own eyelids began fluttering and, against all odds, the world around her became dark and she fell into a deep sleep. 

***

Ben’s eyes flew open. He blinked a few times to reorient himself. Remembering he was in Rey’s apartment, he looked over at her sleeping form. Blood rushed to his face when he saw his hand was draped rather inappropriately over her ass. Rey groaned and shifted in her sleep and the blood from his face then rushed to  _ another  _ part of his body.  _ Awesome,  _ he thought as he pulled his arm away. Netflix was asking if theyre were still there and the clock read 2:38 AM. 

He gently shook her. “Rey? Hey, Rey? Wake up, gotta move into your bedroom.” 

She groaned again, not opening her eyes. “Don’t wanna.” 

After several more futile attempts to waker her,. Ben took matters into his own hands and stood up. Scooping her up off the couch into a bridal carry, he brought her into her bedroom. After carefully taking off her shoes and covering her with blankets, he sat in a chair in a far corner. of the bedroom.  _ I’m only gonna stay until I know she’s asleep, _ he told himself as he drifted off to sleep. 

  
  


***

Rey was awakened by a voice coming from her living room. Dread lurched up in her stomach, but subsided when she remembered Ben drove her home. They must have fallen asleep on the couch. Ben must have carried her into the bedroom and fallen asleep somewhere here. She sighed and stretched as she threw her covers off and hopped out of bed. 

Ben nodded at her as he paced in the living room and talked on the phone. From his excessive use of the word “ma’am”, she assumed he was talking with Holdo. He’d taken off the blue and green flannel he was wearing last night and was walking around in a white t-shirt that showed off his pecs and shoulder muscles. Rey resisted the urge to wrap her arms around him from behind and embrace him like she had last night. Instead, she went over to make coffee for them.

Minutes later, she heard Ben wrapping up his conversation with Holdo and moving over to her. The coffee maker had just stopped brewing and Rey pulled a mug out of the cabinet for Ben. 

“Morning,” he said to her, hanging up the phone. 

“Good morning,” she replied. “Coffee?” 

“Please,” he said gratefully. 

She poured him a cup. Their fingers brushed as Rey handed him the mug. She sucked in a breath and their eyes flitted toward each other. Rey felt herself swallow as Ben set his cup down toand brush a lock of hair from her face. 

In the history of bad ideas Rey had in her life, this probably ranked near the top. She was ninety nine percent sure that making out with the subject of an article you were writing was a clear ethical violation.

However, ethics didn’t seem to matter on either side as Ben cupped her face with his hands and stepped closer. Their lips parted slightly as the gap between them closed. They paused, their eyes still locked on each other, knowing that once they crossed this line they could never take it back. Rey closed her eyes to urge Ben on, but a ringtone interrupted the moment. 

They collectively sighed and Ben rested his forehead on Rey’s. “That’s my ringtone for the lab, I have to answer.” 

Rey swallowed and nodded. Ben moved away from her and answered his phone. 

“Hello? Hey Mitaka, what’s up? Yeah, Kay’s good? Got a new cat, eh? Yeah... okay, whatcha got for me?” 

Rey placed her elbows on her kitchen counter and leaned back, listening to Ben’s conversation. 

“Wait... say that again? Are you sure?” Ben nostrils flared as the anger boiled over on his face. He paused to listen and continued curtly. “Yeah. I got it. Thanks.”

Ben slammed his fist down on the countertop. Rey jumped slightly and Ben turned to face her. “I - sorry. You might wanna get dressed.” 

“Why?” Rey asked, confused. 

“We’re going to see my mother.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! You might have noticed that the chapter count has increased...wheee! Also, I'm continually blown away by the response to this fic. Thank you for leaving comments and kudos, they are truly appreciated. 
> 
> As always, a huge thank you to my beta, [theselittlethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings%22) for keeping me in the right tense and cleaning up my awkward sentences. I appreciate you. 
> 
> Also, to my dear, sweet, adorable trash dwelling panda, [KyloTrashForever](http://www.yahoo.com) there's a little nugget in this chapter just for you *insert eyes emoji here*
> 
> Here we go!

Rey struggled to keep up with Ben’s long strides as he stormed through the hallway. She was a few paces behind, but the expression on Ben’s face probably was enough to kill. People who dared get in his path ducked left and right to get out of his way. She assumed anyone else would get stopped and turned around, but most people knew to keep their distance. 

Rey knew Leia Organa-Solo mostly by reputation. The first female Director of Police in the department’s history cared deeply about the people her officers served, and the rank and file respected her immensely. Rey had imagined that one day their paths might cross, but not like this. A secretary tried to stop Ben’s approach into what Rey assumed was his mother’s office to no avail. Rey thought she heard something about a his mother being on a phone call, but Ben pushed past, not caring.

Throwing a set of double doors open, Ben barged into a stately office where Leia Organa-Solo sat behind a mahogany desk, taking a phone call. She gave off an air of authority even just talking on the phone. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and she was dressed in a pinstripe blue suit. Ben stomped over to her desk, pressed his hands down on it, and stared at her - silently telling her to get off the phone. She just threw up her pointer finger, indicating he would wait. Their eyes locked in a staring match as Leia continued talking on the phone.

Rey shifted awkwardly in place as she watched this silent standoff from the door. The room was bigger than her apartment. Two sofas sat around a coffee table in the middle of everything. The walls were lined with built-ins filled with books, commendations, and photos of Leia with various people of renown. Then her eyes fell on the huge mahogany desk that looked small compared to Ben’s sheer size. 

“Was Dad in business with Snoke?” Ben got right to the point the second Leia hung up the phone. 

Clement Snoke was the CEO of First Order. As Rey explained to Ben last night, she’d been doing some side research into their human rights violations in third-world countries. She wondered how Ben’s brain could have made such a leap. Something in that phone call must have triggered it. 

“Good morning to you too, Detective Solo.” The air of sarcasm in Leia’s voice didn’t go unnoticed. She turned to Rey who was standing near the door, ready to make a hasty exit. “You must be Miss Johnson, I heard you’ve been following my son. Pleased to meet you.” 

Rey offered the woman and awkward smile and waved.  _ Did I really just bloody wave at the police chief like an idiot? _

Ben grew irritated with being ignored, “Answer the question, mother.” 

“Han, in league with Snoke? Well, that’s a bold claim. What evidence do you have to support it?” Leia shot back. 

Ben whipped his phone out of his back pocket and showed her something on the screen. “It’s a lab report. Same batch of drugs they found on Dad were found last night in a shipping container belonging to First Order.” 

Her cool exterior remained intact, but Rey saw the woman straighten up in her chair. “Who else knows about this?” 

“Oh, don’t try this ‘change the subject’ bullshit,” Ben said, growing even more irritable. 

_ Am I watching a subordinate have an argument with his superior, or am I watching a family dispute here?  _ Rey wondered. 

“Answer the question, Detective,” Leia pressed and Ben gave her the names of his colleagues who were on the raid with him. 

“Why does that fucking matter?” Ben gritted out when he was done. 

Leia sighed and pressed her hands together, bringing them up to her mouth. “I wasn’t going to tell you this, but - ” she began, picking her phone up from her desk and pressing the screen. She slid the phone closer to him. 

“What’s this?” 

“Just listen to it,” Leia implored. 

Rey came to Ben’s side as he started a video on Leia’s phone. 

“Hey sweetheart,” a gruff voice came from the phone. Han Solo was known well enough in Miami that Rey recognized his voice instantly. “I was kinda hoping it didn’t come to this, but I’m in deep and I need help. Snoke’s out for blood and I don’t think I can charm my way out of it this time. I wouldn’t ask unless I was really desperate, but Leia... please, I need your help. Call me back when you get this. I love you. Bye.” 

Rey noticed Ben’s Adam’s apple bobbing and his eyes becoming glassy. “What is this? What was happening between Dad and Snoke? I thought they buried that hatchet years ago.” 

“They were having a property dispute that went back a few years,” Leia explained. “Snoke wanted prime real estate your father had. Simple as that.” 

“I’m not following what this has to do with his death…”

“Use that brilliant detective mind, son.” 

Ben paused for a moment to think. “Snoke planted the drugs? One of his lackeys must have called in the tip, but…”

“They didn’t plan on you being there, pulling the trigger and killing him,.” Leia finished his sentence. 

Ben gently placed the phone down. “I was just collateral damage.” 

“Oh, son…” Leia reached out for him, but Ben recoiled. 

“No, don’t touch me,” Ben growled. 

_ Now _ Rey felt like she was watching a family dispute. 

“How could you not tell me about all of this - the voicemail, Snoke? I was his  _ son _ ,” Ben spat out. 

“The FBI wouldn’t let me tell you.” 

“Oh for god’s sake, I’m out of here,” Ben said, making a beeline for the door. Rey trailed hot on his heels.

***

Ben really couldn’t see anything as he raged out of his mother’s office. It was all just red-hot ire surging through his brain. Rey called for him as she tried to catch up, but he wasn’t about to stop. 

Turning down a hallway he knew was empty, all Ben could think about was hitting something - anything. Even leaving his mark on the wall would do. He paced up and down, Rey keeping a respectful distance. Deciding the wall  _ would _ do nicely, he raised his fist. 

Before Ben could make contact, Rey made the foolish and brave decision to jump in his way and stop him. 

“Hey,” she yelled, grabbing his arm before it hit the wall. 

The blinding fury that consumed him broke and he looked at her incredulously.

“Hey,” she repeated. “It’s not worth breaking your hand.” 

His bottom lip jutted out. He wasn’t going to cry. Not in front of her. As the thought crossed his mind, he realized how much of a hypocrite he was. Had he not held her and comforted her when she shed her own tears last night? 

“It’s okay,” she said, placing her arms on his shoulders. They fell down around his waist and she drew him in for a hug. 

The space between their bodies closed and a tear escaped from Ben as he placed his chin on Rey’s head. They stayed in this moment, not wanting to leave. They had everything they needed right then and there. Rey pulled away first and gave him a reassuring smile. He sniffled and she wiped away the remnants of a tear with her thumb. Holding his face in her hand, they locked eyes as they had this morning. Ben desperately wanted to go back to that moment. He wanted his phone not to ring, to kiss her, to never let her go and to tell her how perfect she was. 

Last night in Rey’s apartment was the best sleep he’d gotten since that fateful night, despite how stiff his neck was from sleeping in a chair. She was good for him, but that’s where it ended. He knew he wasn’t any good for her. She was beautiful, capable, smart, fierce, and vulnerable - all at the same time. He was just the asshole who’d killed his innocent father. 

There was the crux of it all. No matter how much he wanted things to move further with Rey, there would always be the ghost of his father. There would always be the remnant of his sins. He would never be able to escape it. He would always be Ben Solo - the man who killed his father. 

Taking her hand in his, he let out a shaky breath. “We can’t, Rey.” 

_ Please understand _ , he silently pleaded. 

“Why not?” she challenged. 

“I’m not a good guy, Rey. You heard my mother.” 

“What if I disagree?” 

“Can’t change the facts, sweetheart.” 

“Fine,.” Rey relented, but the look in her eyes said this was far from over. That she would put up a fight. 

_ I’m not worth fighting for, Rey, _ he wanted to say out loud, but she interrupted his thoughts. “Take me home?” 

“Sure.”

***

Two days had passed. She didn’t know how she’d gotten to this point, but she wasn’t about to question it. It was everything she ever wanted. Rey kneeled before Ben, their eyes locked on each other. He strained against the handcuffs she’d slapped on him, confining him to the chair. She was almost one hundred percent sure he’d have bruises on his wrists in the morning, which only added to her arousal and the wet heat pooling between her legs. They were in the squad room alone. Rey had pulled his pants down around his ankles. Her hands slid up his massive thighs and toyed with the waistband of his boxers. His cock was straining against the fabric. 

“Fuck...Sweetheart, please…” he pleaded, straining even more against the handcuffs. 

She slid his boxers down and they fell on top of his pants. His cock jutted out and stood tall and proud. Rey smirked in approval. 

“Very nice, Detective,” she cooed as she ran her hands up and down his gun holster suspenders. 

His breathing was ragged and his eyes silently pleaded for Rey to end his torture. 

She swiped her tongue along just the tip, tasting his precum. That elicited a groan from Ben. Rey smirked at the reaction she was getting, deciding to keep at the slow pace she’d set. She swiped her tongue along his entire length. His hips bucked and arms wrangled against their confinements. 

Giving him a devilish grin, she gripped his cock and took a little in her mouth. She could hear him sigh in relief.  _ Not so fast _ , she thought, pulling her lips off. He groaned. She snickered and put her lips on his cock again, taking a little bit more this time. She looked up as him as she began to bob. He leaned his head back and opened his mouth, but no words came out. Rey heard her ringtone. She blinked quizzically and her eyes fluttered open. 

_ Damnit _ , she thought. She’d taken a nap on her couch and she’d been dreaming again. Ever since Ben pumped the brakes on whatever was forming between them, Rey had been having the filthiest dreams about him. It was equal parts thrilling and maddening. She looked down at her phone and it was literally the man of her dreams calling. 

“Yeah Ben?” she answered. 

“Hey Rey, I think we found a way we can get close to Snoke to trip him up, but I might need your help.” 

“Okay,” Rey said, sitting up, crossing her legs on the couch. She wondered how she could be of any help to the police department with their vast resources. 

“Snoke is due to attend this charity event at the Four Seasons,” Ben explained.

“Oh yes, the owner, Poe Dameron - he’s a friend” 

“I know, I - uh - looked at your Instaphoto page,” Ben responded. His voice betrayed that he knew he might not have the name right. 

“Oh, my Instagram.” Rey suppressed a chuckle. 

“Yeah, that,” Ben said with a dismissive tone. “Full disclosure, I went to prep school with him. I don’t think he’ll remember me, so that’s why I’m calling you. I saw that you two - uh - went to Cabo together,” he continued, clearing his throat. 

Rey rolled her eyes and inwardly chuckled, knowing he’d seen pictures of her in a bikini. _At least he’s attempting_ _to keep it to himself,_ Rey thought. 

“Okay, so what’s the plan?” Rey asked. “How are you going to trap Snoke?” 

“Bribery,” Ben explained. “He doesn’t know what we found in the shipping containers. We’re gonna approach him asking for money to keep all this evidence quiet.” 

“Okay, I like this plan, except there’s a huge flaw.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Um... you’re an officer of the law and you’re not exactly anonymous either. Snoke will see right through it.” Rey shook her head. 

“I killed my dad, Rey. There’s already whispers around that I’m corrupt. It’ll work.” 

Rey sighed, “If you say so, Ben.” 

They finalized arrangements for the charity event. Rey just hoped and prayed the whole ruse would work. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this the chapter count has increased? 
> 
> As always, as huge thank you to my beta [theselittlethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings) for keeping my flow tight and keeping me in the right tense. 
> 
> Enough chatter...lets dive in!

“All set?” Rose Tico questioned as Rey exited the bathroom of her hotel room in the Four Seasons. 

It was the evening of the charity event. The department had sprung for a room for Ben to get ready and stay the night. Rey somehow convinced Armitage to have  _ The Chronicle  _ to do the same for her. 

She nodded at her friend. Rey would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous about the whole situation. There were too many variables. Snoke could think Ben’s whole crooked cop ruse was a crock of shit. He could also recognize Rey. Too much could go wrong. Rey tried to put it all out of her mind as she heard a knock on the door. 

The back of her knee-length blue sequined dress was still partially unzipped, so Rose went over to the door and looked through the peephole. 

“It’s Detective Solo, want me to let him in?” 

“Sure.” 

“Maybe he can help zip your dress up,” Rose teased in an almost-whisper as she opened the door. 

Rey turned five shades of red, temporarily suspending her anxiety about tonight. She’d told Rose about Ben - their attraction, the filthy dreams, everything - over a few too many beers. It came with the territory of being best friends. Now she wished she hadn’t, if only to save herself some embarrassment. 

“You ready?” Ben asked Rey when he came into view. 

Rey couldn’t help but stare at Ben and how nicely he cleaned up. His raven hair was slicked back slightly and had he trimmed up his beard? The all-black ensemble was perfect on him. His black button-down shirt fit him just so that the buttons were slightly straining against his broad chest. 

“Just have to do my makeup and - hey Rose? Can you come zip up my dress?” 

“Hmmm?” Rose pretended (Rey was convinced of this fact) to be engrossed with something on her computer. 

“I got it,” Ben said, stepping closer to her. 

As Rey felt the featherweight touch of his finger slide up her back, she had to stop herself from involuntarily shuddering.  _ Focus, Rey. _

“There,” he said, barely above a whisper. 

“Thanks.” Rey looked over at Rose who was trying not to smirk over at her computer.  _ You’re a dead woman Rose Tico _ , she said internally, rolling her eyes.

In the midst of all this, Rey almost didn’t hear another knock on the door. Fortunately, Rose was actually paying attention and popped up to answer it. 

“Hey, can I help you?” Rose said. 

“Er - yes - hello. I’m, uh, Armitage Hux. I’m looking for Rey Johnson?” 

She heard the unmistakable voice of her editor-in-chief, but had she detected a flustered tone? The unflappable Armitage Hux, stammering his words upon seeing Rose.  _ Will wonders never cease?  _

“I’m in here, Armitage,” she called out. 

Hux surveyed the room. “So this is what my money is paying for?” 

Rey sighed in mock frustration. Hux was clearly off his game and she was going to take  _ full  _ advantage. “It’s not your money. It’s the paper’s money. And did you really come all this way to check up on me?” 

“Like I said, came to see what the money’s paying for.” 

“Armitage, you met my friend Rose. She’s running equipment for the operation tonight. Rose, why don’t you show him how it all works while I finish my makeup?” 

Rose narrowed her eyes.  _ Payback’s a bitch,  _ Rey thought as she grinned. 

“Yeah. This way,” Rose said, directing Hux. 

Rey turned around and saw Ben observing the scene with quiet amusement. 

“What?” she asked with a chuckle. 

“I see what you did there.” 

“Shut up,” she shot back, pretending to fling a makeup brush at Ben. 

After Rey finished with her makeup, Rose did a final check on their equipment and they headed off to the elevators. As she walked away she swore she heard Armitage ask Rose, “You ever been here before?” 

“Nervous?” Ben asked when they were alone. 

“Never done anything like this before. The danger’s all been theoretical up to this point.” 

“It’s ok. I’ll be right there with you.” 

Rey nodded. The ding of the elevator made Rey jump slightly. She took in a deep breath and stepped out onto the first floor. 

The pair followed the sounds of lively salsa music. Upon entering the lounge where the event was taking place, Rey surveyed the crowd and was not surprised to be surrounded by the who’s who of Miami society. Waiters flitted around with trays of hors d'oeuvres and champagne. A dance floor filled with couples showing off their best dance moves was located near the bar. Then she spotted him. Sitting in a booth in the corner was Clement Snoke, surrounded by his lackeys and yes men. 

Rey tapped Ben on his arm and nodded in Snoke’s direction. They wordlessly strode over toward their target, ready to set the trap. 

As they approached, they could hear the men gathered just finishing laughing too hard at something mildly funny that Snoke had said. 

“Mr. Snoke? A minute of your time, please?” Ben cleared his throat, pressing his hands on the table.

“Who’s asking?” one of his minions piped up. 

“Someone who has information about the death of Han Solo.” 

“He was shot by that punk cop kid of his. Case closed,” another yes man chimed in. The table chuckled. Snoke, who had yet to speak, studied Ben. 

Rey thought Clement Snoke would be more menacing in person, but he wasn’t. He was a middle-aged man with greying hair and piercing blue eyes. When he smiled, however, he betrayed his sinister intentions.  He wore the same expression on his face that Rey had seen in pictures of him — one that said he knew he was the smartest man in the room. . Rey just hoped they could outwit him tonight. 

“Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ben Solo.” A hush fell over the table. “I have some information that might interest Mr. Snoke.” 

One of his minions moved to speak, but Snoke threw up a finger to silence him.  _ I’m listening,  _ his face indicated. 

“You framed Han Solo.” 

Not daring to speak without fear of angering their ringleader, the men sitting next to Snoke looked to him for their next move. A crooked smile finally crept across his face. “Gentlemen, give us a few minutes.” 

They scattered like rats toward the bar. Snoke slid over to allow Rey and Ben room to sit down facing him. 

“Now then,” Snoke said, pouring a glass of scotch from the bottle at the table. Rey wanted to punch the amused expression off his face. “I know who you are, young Solo, but I don’t know who you are, young lady. If someone is going to have the audacity of accusing me of nefarious deeds, I deserve to know their name and place in all of this.” 

“My name is Kira Simpson,” Rey answered, giving Snoke an alias she used when trying to surreptitiously extract information from a source. “And my place in this is not important.”

“Very well, Ms. Simpson.” He turned to Ben. “Now, show me what you have.”

“Only lab reports from the crime lab linking heroin found in a shipping container down by the docks to the same drugs found on my father.” Ben slid his phone, containing photos of the reports. 

“Hmm,” Snoke hummed as he studied the device. “Can you prove any connection to me?”

Ben paused for a beat. Snoke was calling his bluff and Rey needed to act even though they agreed Ben would do most of the talking. 

“Does the name Starkiller, LLC mean anything to you?” Rey piped in, pulling her own phone from her clutch. 

Ben gripped her leg under the table, bidding her to stay out of this.  _ Not a chance _ , hoping Ben could read her mind and received the message. Snoke’s eyes narrowed and Rey hoped she never had to play poker against this guy ever. Rey produced the evidence on her phone and slid it to Snoke. 

“See, under all the layers of tax shelters and whatever you paid those high-priced accountants to set up, I found it. Starkiller is a shell corporation for your company. The container where the drugs were found was registered to Starkiller, therefore... your drugs. Hence, you framed Han Solo.” 

Snoke’s pale complexion palled even further than Rey thought possible surveying her phone. The silence was unbearable. He composed himself for a minute, took a sip of his scotch, and laced his fingers together. 

“What do you want?” he asked when he finally spoke. 

“Well, I thought you’d never ask,” Ben said, laying on the charm thicker than usual. “All we want is ten thousand dollars - each - and all of this goes away.” 

“Of course,” Snoke said, his crooked smile returning. “Everyone has their price.” 

“Precisely,” Ben sat back in his seat. “And that is ours.” 

“Bold for a promising detective like you to accept a bribe, isn’t it?” 

Ben smirked. “Mr. Snoke, I figured out the hard way that being on the up and up doesn’t exactly work in my favor. Figure it’s about time to look out for number one and take what I’m owed.” 

“I see,” Snoke nodded. 

Rey held her breath, she wasn’t sure if Snoke was going to buy this ruse. They set the bait, it was now up to him to take it. She glared at him, willing herself not to freak out or to look at Ben for strength. 

“Very well, then,” Snoke said after a few extremely long seconds. “My assistant will be in contact to set up a meeting. I’ll want physical copies and all you have on external hard drives. Do I make myself clear?”

Rey’s brain short-circuited. Had it actually worked? 

Ben nodded as Snoke exited the booth. As he left, he offered a half-hearted goodbye. “Enjoy the party.”

Snoke stormed off and when he was out of sight, Rey released the biggest breath. 

“Oh god,” she groaned, throwing her head against the back of the booth. 

“I need a fucking drink,” Ben said, echoing her sentiments. He ran a hand through his hair and eyed the half-empty bottle of scotch Snoke left. “It - It would be a shame to waste this.” 

“I wholeheartedly agree. I’m all about reducing waste.” Rey grinned. 

Ben motioned to a nearby waiter and asked for two glasses. They needed to toast to this. 

***

As they waited for the server to come back, Ben marveled at Rey. He already knew she was a tiger waiting to be unleashed. Ever since she had seen the plight of those poor souls being trafficked, he knew - without her saying it - she was of a singular mind to bring Snoke down. It was the most inspiring - and arousing - thing Ben had ever seen. They agreed Ben would take the lead on this and it was a risk for Rey to jump in like she did. However, it worked and Ben wanted to kiss her for it. Before  _ that  _ train of thought escalated any further, Poe Dameron came over and interrupted. 

“So, crime fighters... any luck?”  Poe carried two crystal glasses with an amused expression on his face. He must have seen the waiter bringing them over and decided to deliver them personally. 

“It went  _ brilliantly _ .” Rey’s eyes sparkled with relief. 

“Well, this calls for celebration!” Poe said with his typical flair, plunking the glasses down on the table. Another lively tune from the band began with a guitar, and the male singer lamented his fortunes in Spanish. Poe extended his hand to Rey. “Care for a dance, dear?” 

Rey laughed and shook her head in disbelief as Ben helped himself to the free scotch. Ben could tell the adrenaline of their earlier tension was beginning to subside in Rey. She had earned herself a dance. Taking his hand, she followed him to the dance floor. 

Poe pulled her in dramatically and began showing off his natural gift for movement, with Rey following his lead. Her smile was lighting up the room as she attempted to keep up with Poe’s expert dance skills. Most in the room were amused by the pair, but it awakened something primal in Ben. He was seeing a color he was not used to - green. 

Of course everyone in Miami knew Poe Dameron was gay. Okay, maybe not  _ everyone  _ but it was a pretty well-known fact. His boyfriend, Finn, was sitting at the bar sipping beers and glad-handing the elite of South Beach. The rational part of Ben’s brain said Poe wasn’t a threat. The caveman part of his brain said to strut right out there and let everyone know Rey was  _ his _ .

At that moment, he knew he was an idiot of colossal proportions for telling Rey nothing could happen between them. He took the final swig of his scotch and set the glass down on the table with more force than was necessary. He stood and walked toward the dance floor. 

  
  


***

Rey let out a giggle as she struggled to keep up with Poe. He was classically trained in ballroom dance and Guatemalan by birth, so there was no way a novice like Rey could compare, but she was having fun. It was a welcome respite from the earlier tension and she could feel her muscles finally starting to relax for the first time in hours. 

“Poe, this is fun and all, but why did you ask me to dance? What are you up to?” She eyed him with mock suspicion. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m getting you  _ laid,  _ darling.” 

“What?” she choked out as Poe twirled her. 

“Oh, my sweet summer child,” Poe said with a chuckle. “Ben Solo is hopelessly and irrevocably in love with you.” 

“I mean, we  _ do  _ have feelings for each other, but we agreed -” 

“Then why’s he walking over here?” Poe cut her off. 

Before Rey could react, she felt a tapping on her shoulder. “May I cut in?” 

Poe shot Rey a knowing smirk and offered her hand to Ben. The temperature in the room shot up one hundred degrees as Ben took her hand and pulled her close. As they danced, Rey knew that Ben was not as adept as Poe, but the heat sizzling between them threatened to burn all at the party alive. Her senses were heightened in a way they’d never been before. She was acutely aware of everything - the way Ben’s chest felt pressed up against hers, the way their fingers laced perfectly together, and the way his hand felt as it rested dangerously low on the small of her back. 

Was he just high on adrenaline or was he ready to walk back everything he’d said a few days ago? 

“What are you thinking right now?” Rey was breathless from her earlier tango with Poe - at least that’s what she was telling herself to keep a cool head. 

“Right now, all I’m thinking about,” he began, his voice husky and full of want. “Is to get you upstairs and out of that dress.” 

The song ended almost at that exact moment. Rey looked at him, her pupils wide and full of the same desire. Their hands still clasped together, she pulled him off the dance floor, out of the lounge, and into the nearest elevator. 

They were the only ones in the elevator. Ben made sure of it, closing the door before some sunburned tourists could ruin their moment. Rey leaned up against the railing, feeling the cool glass on her back as Ben pressed the button. She felt like he was moving in slow motion toward her. He pressed his hands up against the glass behind Rey, trapping her in. She parted her lips, begging him to make his move. Their faces were inches from each other and he was taking too long.

“Fucking kiss me alre -” 

He cut her off when his lips crashed down on hers.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys...this chapter is just smut. I apologize for nothing. 
> 
> Shout out to my smut queen beta [theselittlethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings). Thank you for your tireless work on this fic!

“Fucking kiss me alre -” 

He cut her off when his lips crashed down on hers. With that kiss, the tension mounting between them for the past week and a half cracked and crumbled down. Rey’s greedy tongue craved entrance into Ben’s mouth. His lips parted to oblige. Ben’s hand slid up Rey’s thigh and she was certain she had never felt anything so heavenly. Every touch, caress, and kiss was so perfect, Rey wondered why they were so stupid and hadn’t done this sooner. It was crazy to think that this scene would qualify as perfect. They were just kissing in an elevator with hands roaming everywhere. Rey shot up a silent prayer that this fucking elevator would get to the ninth floor faster. She wanted Ben’s hands and lips all over her. She wanted no part left untouched by him. 

The elevator door opened. An electronic female voice let them know they’d reached their destination and they managed to separate themselves. Rey slid off her heels and held the straps with one hand. With the other, she held Ben’s hand. Together they nearly ran to Ben’s room like unsupervised horny teenagers on prom night. He fumbled with his keycard for a few seconds before the lock mercifully turned green and they barged in. 

Rey stood near the edge of the bed, her body vibrating with anticipation as Ben kicked off his shoes and socks. He padded over to her and crooked his finger, bidding her to come closer. She complied and he unzipped the back of her dress in one slow, seductive motion. 

As he slipped his thumbs under her dress straps, Rey looked in his eyes and saw nothing but lust and want. “Told you it was all I could think about, Rey.” 

He eased the straps down her shoulders, laying a hot trail of kisses down her neck. Rey let the dress fall down around her feet. She stepped out of it and flopped down on the bed. Her bare chest grew cold from the loss of clothing, but that soon changed as Ben hovered above her on the bed. He left slow, lingering kisses down her collarbone. She wished he would hurry up when he sucked her nipple. She arched her back and let out a whimper as he dragged his teeth. 

Rey undid the buttons of his shirt as best she could while he continued to lavish kisses down her chest. She squirmed as he placed his mouth everywhere but where she wanted it most - desperate for some kind of friction between her legs. As he shucked his shirt, he quirked an eyebrow while surveying her panties. 

“Someone’s eager.” He seemed rather proud of himself. 

“Fuck, just get down here and touch me, Ben,” she groaned. 

In one fell swoop, he was on top of her again and her underwear was around her ankles. Rey gasped and shuddered as he inserted a finger in her wet core. 

“Is this ok?” he asked, torturously dragging the digit out. 

“Uh huh,” she whimpered, bucking her hips and urging him on. 

He continued his motions, increasing his speed with each insertion. He added a second finger and Rey’s eyes rolled back. Every time she reached another plane of ecstasy with Ben, she didn’t think she could ascend any higher, but he kept proving her wrong. 

Still pulsing his fingers in and out of her, he lowered his plush mouth to her ear and sucked at her pulse point. “Sweetheart, I’m gonna take my time with you soon, but right now I really need to be inside you.” 

Rey nodded. She wasn’t about to argue with this beautiful man. She helped him unbuckle his pants and take them off with his boxers. As they were bared for each other for the first time, Rey’s wet dreams from the days prior came flooding back to her. This was all reality now - a fact made even more plain as she ran a hand down his toned chest. This was better than her dreams. Ben was here, in front of her, and wanted her as badly as she wanted him. 

He eased into her until he was fully inside her. He slowly moved in and out of her and Rey scratched her nails down his back, which drew out moans from both of them. Rey had never felt so full and not just in the physical sense. They fit together so perfectly - one having what the other needed - that Rey knew there was no one else for her. 

“So - ah - close,” she cried as they moved as one.

Ben’s grunting and thrusting became more frantic, spurned on by her pleas for release. When her orgasm came, she let out a scream, not caring who heard her through notoriously paper thin hotel walls. Ben Solo had ruined her for all men and she didn’t care who knew. 

***

Ben awoke the next morning and blinked as he looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand.  _ Nine a.m.? Shit, haven’t slept that late since the Academy.  _ He turned over and saw a mess of chestnut hair spilled all over the pillow next to him. Rey was snoring, but not too loudly and it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

Was last night a dream? Rey’s sleeping body next to him assured him it was most definitely real. Rey’s presence in his life had been the most unexpected and wonderful gift he ever received. It was one he didn’t deserve, but now that it was his, he would cherish her forever. She stirred as he watched her. He pushed her hair over her shoulder and placed kisses down her spine. 

She hummed and turned over in bed. “That feels nice. Good morning.” 

He kissed her forehead. “Morning.” 

“So,” she stretched her arms, “not that last night wasn’t amazing, but I distinctly remember  _ someone _ in this room saying nothing could happen between us. That he wasn’t a good guy.” 

Ben sighed, moved his hand down to her hip bone, and ran his thumb along her bare skin. “I did, but last night when I was sitting across from that asshole who framed my father, I had a change of heart.” 

“Oh?” Rey quirked an eyebrow. 

“Yeah.” He paused. “He’s the bad guy. Not me. Yeah, I killed my father and I’ll have to live with that for the rest of my life, but Snoke’s the truly evil one.” 

Rey nodded. “That’s right.” 

“And maybe I’ll feel better once we arrest Snoke. Maybe that’s one way I can begin to make this right.” 

“Well then,” she said, placing a hand on his face. “Let’s make sure we nab Snoke.” 

Ben smiled and nodded at her. “I’m gonna hop in the shower, okay?” 

He hopped out of the bed and padded over to the bathroom. He heard her turn over in bed as he walked. “I can feel you staring at my ass.” 

“Only because I own it now,” she retorted with a giggle. 

He placed his hand on the doorframe of the bathroom and turned to meet her gaze. “Only since day one, sweetheart.” 

He smirked and entered the bathroom. Ben lost himself in the motions of bathing and let the warm water roll over him. He almost didn’t hear Rey open the glass door to the shower. 

He quirked an eyebrow as she entered. “Trying to save water Rey?” 

She playfully pressed a finger to his chest and warm water beaded over her arm. “You, sir, said you were going to take care of me - and soon.” 

Ben chuckled as he placed his hands on his hips and pulled her closer. “I did, didn’t I?” 

“And I’ve come to collect,” she smirked. 

“As you wish,” he replied, dropping to his knees. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter count has increased again! Maybe one day I’ll get it right, but that day is not today...
> 
> As always, a huge thank you to my beta, [theselittlethings](). Thank you for your assistance on this project. It is truly appreciated. 
> 
> Finally, thank you for all your kudos and comments. They truly keep me going. Hope y’all enjoy! 💜

“Fuck,” she breathed, backing up against the marble wall of the shower. 

Ben had his hands around her hips and she ran her fingers through his wet hair. He licked a hot stripe at her center and increased his pace with no signs of relenting -- not that Rey was going to complain. She bucked against his lips as he alternated licking with nibbling, and sucking at her sensitive bud with just the right pressure. Rey normally didn’t enjoy getting eaten out, it never felt right or pleasurable. Now she realized maybe she wasn’t participating in the activity with the right  _ person _ . Ben was  _ so  _ masterful at this that Rey never wanted him to stop. 

Rey writhed against the shower and her breath hitched as her release built up. It was beautiful and torturous all at the same time. She cried out, spilling her juices all over his tongue and he lapped them up like he was a man in the desert dying of thirst. 

Ben stood up. The reverberations of her orgasm were still fresh when her legs grew shaky. She melted into Ben’s chest. For reasons Rey couldn’t explain (that was a lie, she could), the dream she had of Ben handcuffed to the chair flashed across her mind. She pulled away from Ben and flashed him a wicked smile. 

“What’s that look for?” he asked. His eyes widened as Rey dropped to her knees. “ _ Oh.” _

She swiped her tongue along Ben’s already hard length, licking a drop of precum off his tip. His cock was already slick from the shower water. Ben looked at her, transfixed, as she took in the head. He groaned and his eyes closed as Rey began bobbing, taking in more of him with each motion. She worked him over, hollowing out her cheeks as Ben involuntarily bucked his hips, driving further into her mouth. Before long, amidst the groans and swears flowing from Ben’s mouth, she felt his dick pulsing. He shot his load in her and Rey swallowed the sweet and salty mixture. 

After standing up, Rey pulled him in for a kiss, ensuring he tasted the evidence of what just happened. Spent from pleasuring each other, they now focused their efforts on actually showering. Ben tenderly soaped Rey’s back and massaged her scalp while washing her hair. Rey reciprocated, albeit on her tiptoes -- all the while stopping to kiss each other, as if making up for lost time. 

_ *** _

Ben was supposed to be getting Rey’s bag from her room, but he couldn’t stop kissing her. He had half a mind to take off the complimentary hotel robe she was wearing and have his way with her again. He pulled away from her slightly to break their kiss and she whimpered, gripping his red and black flannel shirt to pull him back. 

“Do you want me to get your clothes or not?” he asked in between breaths. 

“Hmm.” She paused with a smirk. “Maybe not.” 

“Good,” he declared, pushing her toward the bed. 

She flopped back on the bed, but their reverie was interrupted by a knock on the door. Ben groaned and headed over to see who it was. 

“Oh, fuck,” he said, looking through the peephole. He turned to Rey and mouthed, “It’s my mom.”

Rey’s eyes widened. Ben suddenly wished he had gotten her clothes when he had the chance twenty minutes ago. 

“What do I do?” Rey hissed. 

“Hide in the bathroom!” Ben thought quickly. She tiptoed over to the bathroom as quietly as possible as Leia knocked on the door — harder this time. “I’m coming!” 

Ben looked over his shoulder and saw Rey was safely hidden in the bathroom. He opened the door just enough to greet his mother. “Mom, what brings you here?” 

“Just wanted to see what the department’s money is paying for,” she replied nonchalantly, pushing past her son into the room. 

“Do come in,” Ben said, annoyance in his tone — attempting to conceal the real reason he didn’t want her coming in.

He couldn’t believe that here he was a thirty-five-year-old man trying to keep his mother from finding a woman in his room like he was a teenager all over again. He followed her to the center of the room. 

“Also, I reviewed the tapes of your sting last night.” Leia smoothed out her casual blazer. “You and Rey did good work last night.” 

“Is this my mother talking or the Director of Police talking?” 

Leia sighed. Ben wished he could take it back with the sting of his words evident on her face. “Why can’t it be both?” 

He ran his fingers through his wet hair. “I’m sorry. That was a tad harsh.”

“I never hated you, you know.” 

“What?” Ben asked softly. 

“I never hated you for killing your father. I know you must think I do.”

“I --” Ben began. 

Leia threw up a hand to silence him. She closed the gap between them and reached a hand up to her son’s face. “You did what you had to do. We raised you to do the right thing. We weren’t perfect parents, but I knew we instilled that in you. If anything I should hate myself for not looping you in.” 

Ben’s eyes started to glisten. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He didn’t know he needed those words from his mother. He didn’t know that he needed to hear she didn’t hate him for murdering his father and plunging both their lives into chaos. However, now that she’d said it, a weight Ben didn’t even know he carried was lifted off his shoulders. 

He sucked in a deep breath. “We both fucked up, Mom.” 

She offered him a smile and patted his face once more. “Language, Benjamin.” 

Ben rolled his eyes and pulled his mother in for a hug. Ben towered over the diminutive woman, but in her arms, he felt like he was a child again. He  _ felt _ like a child, seeking comfort from his mother. He didn’t know he’d needed that comfort, as well as her reassurances she didn’t hate him. He’d missed that.

Leia eventually pulled away from the embrace first. “Please keep me informed about what’s going on in the investigation, son.” 

“I will Mom,” Ben assured her, with his hands on her shoulders. 

She angled herself slightly to look at something behind Ben. Before he could register what was happening, she called, “You can come out now, Miss Johnson.” 

Ben closed his eyes, dropped his hands to his side, and sighed. He should have known better than to put anything past his mother. Ben remained frozen in place as he heard the doorknob of the bathroom turn slowly. Rey’s footsteps came closer and she stopped right next to him, adjusting her robe. 

“H-Hi, Mrs. Organa,” she stammered. “Good morning.” 

Leia pursed her lips in amusement, looking between the pair. Ben knew she was enjoying this way too much and just wanted to teleport to another planet to avoid this embarrassment. Judging by the color of Rey’s face, she felt the same way too. 

Leia finally spoke. “Good morning, Miss Johnson.” 

“We were just --”

“Playing poker?” Leia offered. “That’s what I told Ben’s grandfather one time when he --” 

“I’m begging you not to finish that sentence,” Ben cut her off. 

Leia laughed. “I’ll leave you two kids to it. Call me with any updates, Ben.” 

Leia turned to exit the room. The two remained frozen in place until the door shut behind her. They both let out huge breaths. 

“I am so sorry,” Rey said, turning to Ben. 

“Not as sorry as I am,” Ben replied, running his hand down his face. 

Ben’s phone chimed and he moved over to the nightstand to retrieve it. He muttered as he picked up his phone, “ _ Playing poker. _ ”

He looked at the screen and almost didn’t believe the words he was reading. He couldn’t help but smile. 

Rey’s voice brought him back to the moment. “What?”

“It’s Snoke’s assistant. We have a meeting.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Twitter]()


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! I know it's been a minute since this fic got an update, so I thank you for your patience. 
> 
> as always a huge thank you to my beta, [theselittlethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings%22)
> 
> finally - **CONTENT WARNING** : this chapter does contain descriptions of gun violence. The part of the chapter which this occurs will be clearly marked, so if this is a triggering subject for you, please scroll and I will post a description in the end notes. Thank you.

The sun was setting. Its golden colors made their appearance on the horizon over the Atlantic Ocean. The waves lapped lazily onto the shore. Rey and Ben strolled along the beach, hand in hand. The newly-minted couple (could they even call themselves that yet?) had decided to keep Ben’s hotel room for another night and make a day of exploring Miami Beach. The tranquility of the moment was a stark contrast to the impending meeting with Snoke. 

They had about twenty-four hours before their meeting. Though Rey didn’t mention it to Ben (or vice-versa) the hours hung over them like an executioner’s axe. Her text alert tone brought her out of her spiral of fatalistic thoughts. 

“Hmm?” Ben hummed at her, slipping his hands around her waist as she pulled her phone out of the pocket of her sundress. 

“Oh it’s Hux,” she said, focused on her phone. She replied to the text and looked back up at Ben. “He wants a one thousand word preview of my article by Monday.”

“Oh shit,” Ben chuckled. “I’d almost forgot about that.” 

Rey smiled. “You’re not the only one.” 

“So, what are you gonna say? I’m a charming asshole who’s good in bed?” 

“Meh.” Rey squinted her eyes. 

Ben laughed. “Probably best if you don’t include that particular detail.” 

“Yeah, my boss doesn’t need to know that we shagged each other’s brains out.” She placed her hand on his chest. 

He pulled her in and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. “Three times, sweetheart.”

She scoffed and looked out at the ocean, safe and secure—for now—in his arms. She sighed against his chest, taking a drag of his oaky scent. “I don’t think you’re still the story, though.”

Ben hummed in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I think all I’ve uncovered, all we’re about to do with Snoke,” Rey explained. “I think that’s the  _ real _ story here.” 

“So I won’t have to worry about unflattering things being printed about me in  _ The Chronicle _ anymore?” Ben teased. 

“Hey, I’ve apologized for... some of those things,” Rey shot back with a smirk. “I still need to convince my cranky ginger boss you’re not the story anymore.” 

That was going to be easier said than done. 

***

It was now twenty-four hours later. Ben was driving with Rey to the meeting spot. Snoke’s assistant told them to meet behind a nightclub in Miami Beach, which happened to be one of the properties that he owned.  _ It’s like something out of a fucking movie _ , Ben groused when he found out the location. 

Despite all Snoke’s theatrics, Ben still had an ominous feeling about this whole thing. Obviously he’d been sent into dangerous undercover situations before, but somehow this was different. The last time he had this feeling was, well,  _ that _ night. He didn’t know if it was because Rey was coming with him or what it was. She’d proven herself more than capable when they’d first approached Snoke. He trusted her to hold her own. It also wasn’t as if they weren’t supported. Holdo was fully aware of his mission, and backup was ready and waiting should trouble arise. So what was it? Ben didn’t like not knowing and it set him on edge. 

They arrived at the meeting place a few minutes early and Snoke was waiting for them with two lackeys that Ben recognized from the night at the club. Ben confirmed with his backup that they could hear each other in the earpieces and they exited the car. 

Snoke was sneering at them. Both sides locked eyes on each other as Ben and Rey drew closer. Both sides seemed reluctant to make the first move. Ben shifted in an attempt to ease his discomfort. 

“You have the money?” Ben broke the silence. 

Snoke scoffed. “So eager for payment. Just like your father.” 

_ Taunting me about my father? Oh, this is going to feel so good if I have to shoot you. Just give me a reason, Clement _ , Ben seethed internally. 

Taking Ben’s silence as an invitation to move forward, he flicked two fingers to signal his goons. One stepped forward from the shadows and dropped a duffel bag down with a thud. Out of the corner of his eye, Ben saw Rey eyeing the bag. 

“I’ve shown you mine, now show me yours,” Snoke said with a crooked smile. 

“Open the bag,” Rey said before Ben could make any words come out. 

Snoke sighed in mock annoyance. He signaled again to one of his minions to do as Rey asked. “So distrustful.” 

“Rich, coming from a man who smuggles poison and people into the country,” Rey said as she peered into the bag. She extended her hand to produce a flash drive. “As you requested. This is everything we have.” 

The same man who opened the bag took the flash drive from Rey and handed it to Snoke. He casually dropped it on the ground and broke it beneath his shoe. Snoke then fixed his gaze on Rey. Ben studied his face for any sign of his intentions, any clue as to his next move. Nothing. There was nothing. His face was just the same old smug look, betraying nothing of this thoughts or intentions. It was maddening. 

“You have quite a mouth on you, girl,” he said, still fixed on Rey. “It’s going to get you in to trouble someday... Miss Johnson.” 

Ben’s blood ran cold. His whole body seized up. He’d used Rey’s  _ real  _ name when she had never given Snoke her real name. Relying on all his training, he kept his face straight but allowed some confusion to creep through for good measure —all the while stealthily reaching for his gun tucked in the waistband of his pants. He looked over to Rey and saw she was doing her best to keep a neutral face. 

“I don’t follow, Mr. Snoke. You must have me confused with someone else. I told you what my name is,” Rey stated evenly. 

Ben looked over to Rey to see if she gave a sign that she needed help. If she needed it, she wasn’t showing it. She was attempting to string Snoke along all by herself — quite well, if Ben were honest. However, he wasn’t sure how long she could keep the ruse up. 

“Come now, Miss Johnson. No need for pretense anymore. We both know your name is Rey Johnson. I’ve been honest this whole time. Don’t you think I deserve the same courtesy?” 

“I really don’t,” Rey sniped back. 

***CONTENT WARNING BEGINS***

With that Ben drew his gun and pointed it at Snoke. In one swift motion, the thug who’d opened the bag grabbed Rey’s wrist, flipped her around, drew his own gun, and pointed it at Rey’s head. Ben tried to quell the fear rising in his stomach as his own weapon moved to the asshole threatening Rey.  _ Shit,  _ he thought, attempting to keep his hands steady,  _ what have I done? _

“Ben, it’s okay,” she said, her voice a little shaky. 

“Shut up,” the man said. 

“Ben, it’s  _ okay, _ ” she repeated. 

She was hatching a plan. One that possibly ended in her death. Ben shook his head “no.” The man holding her yelled at her once more. Her hand strained against the arm around her neck as she nodded back “yes.” Ben had no choice but to trust her. Seconds passed that felt like an eternity. Ben blinked and in that time, Rey managed to kick her captor right in the balls. He doubled over with a grunt. Ben shot him in the thigh as Rey rolled on the ground away from him. The man fell and Ben turned his attention to Snoke. 

Ben hesitated for a second and Snoke seized upon the opportunity. “Pathetic. You can kill your innocent father, but you can’t shoot me, eh?” 

Ben’s hand trembled and he hesitated further. Snoke smirked at him and moved toward Rey. Ben seized this opportunity and pulled the trigger. Even in the pale alley lights, Ben could see a hole in his the arm of his suit jacket. Snoke staggered back from the force of the bullet. Police sirens were beginning to sound in the distance as Ben knew his backup was near. He pointed his gun at Snoke’s head. 

“Do it,” Snoke challenged. 

Ben paused. From the corner of his eye, he could see Rey standing up. He lowered the gun. “Clement Snoke, you are under arrest for bribing a police officer, human trafficking, and drug trafficking.”

***CONTENT WARNING ENDS***

Ben finished reading the man his rights as his fellow officers swarmed the scene. His work here was done. He stood up and let the other officers take over. His eyes fell to the only person that mattered at this moment — Rey. Ben almost knocked several people over as he bounded over to her. 

His hands cupped her face as she attempted to catch her breath. “Are you ok?” 

She offered him a weak smile and nodded. She was shivering, a side effect of coming down off an adrenaline high. Ben felt a slight pang of guilt that he’d dragged her into his mess, but reminded himself that she wanted to be dragged into this mess. “I’m fine.” 

He removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. He placed a kiss on the crown of her head and pulled her in. 

“Are you ok?” she asked against his chest. 

_ I can finally breathe again _ was the first thing that popped into his mind. “I am.” 

They stayed like this for a few minutes. Snoke was loaded onto an ambulance that had arrived at some point, but they didn’t care as they watched the normal crime scene business unfold around them. The moment was only interrupted by someone yelling “ten-hut” — signaling Leia had arrived on the scene. Ben saluted as Leia came into view. 

“As you were,” she called to all assembled, stopping in front of Ben. “Nice work, Detective, Miss Johnson.” 

“Thank you, ma’am.” Ben nodded.

“Rey, you made a copy of what was on that flash drive for the F.B.I.?” Leia questioned. 

Rey nodded. “I did.” 

Leia smiled and stepped closer to Ben. “Your father would be very proud.” 

Ben suppressed a smile. “Thank you, ma’am.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief description: one of Snoke's lackeys holds Rey at gun point. Rey kicks Snoke's minion who's holding her in the balls. Ben shoots him in the thigh. Snoke goes to grab Rey. Ben shoots him in the shoulder. 
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are ladies and gents - the epilogue of this humble fic. Thanks to everyone who's read, left comments and kudos on this! It's truly appreciated. 
> 
> Just a heads up, there's a brief mention of pregnancy in this chapter. I understand this topic is triggering to some, so please be advised. 
> 
> As always thank you to my beta [theselittlethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings). Couldn't have done this without you!

**_One Year and One Month Later_ **

Tropical morning breezes from the ocean blew the white linen curtains hanging in the window. Rey stirred awake as the gentle breezes hit her. Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched her arms. It took a second to reorient herself, but she remembered she was in Leia’s guest house on Key Largo. Ben and Rey were visiting for Christmas.  _ Good for you, Leia _ , Rey thought as she got the grand tour yesterday upon their arrival, _ retiring in style _ . 

It had been over a year since they took down Snoke. He was convicted on all charges and was now rotting away in a prison cell for the rest of his days. The evidence Rey gathered was enough to put him away. Soon after Snoke’s arrest, Rey’s article — the one that was  _ supposed  _ to be about Ben — was published. The article was a scathing exposé of First Order and their shady business practices. Shortly after, the article was picked up by national publications, including the  _ New York Times  _ and the  _ Washington Post.  _ The weeks leading up to the trial were manic with twenty-four hour news stations asking for interviews with Rey. 

After a while, the craziness died down and life returned to somewhat normal. Leia retired, Ben was promoted to Sergeant, and Rey was moved to the investigative reporting division. 

Life was good, Rey pondered as Ben entered the guest house. 

“Hey sweetheart.” He smiled as he glanced toward the bed. “I didn’t wake you up, did I?” 

“Nah,” Rey answered, her voice still groggy. “I just woke up.” 

“Good.” Ben paused and shifted in his spot. “That’s good.” 

“Is your mom ready to open presents yet or do I have a few more minutes to stay in bed?” Rey asked, sitting up. 

“She’s ready,” Ben said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Okay,” Rey said, pulling back the covers. “Let me just get changed…” 

“Umm, Rey? I wanted to give you one of my Christmas presents before we go in to see my mom,” Ben said, shifting. 

“Well, you already gave me one early present,” Rey said, moving a hand to lightly brush her stomach. 

Ben chuckled. He slid off the bed, got down on one knee, and pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading. please leave comments and kudos. they truly keep me going. 
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing)


End file.
